


[博君一肖/连琑反应]毒，银与铅(3)(全程肉)

by Zsrschscd



Category: Bjyx, lsfy, zsww, 博君一肖, 战山为王, 连琑反应 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, OOC, 军国, 架空, 肉, 酒后乱性
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zsrschscd/pseuds/Zsrschscd
Summary: *第四章已更第一篇近全肉，老套的酒后乱性，文笔渣见谅
Relationships: 博君一肖 - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	[博君一肖/连琑反应]毒，银与铅(3)(全程肉)

3.

肖战非常能体会所谓「断片」的含义。人喝到一定程度、一不小心越过了只是醉酒的界限之后，所有当晚的记忆就会变成一条被剪得支离破碎的录影带。刚清醒过来时并不能完整地将它们重新连接起来，很多丢失的片段只会缓慢地、听天由命地、阴魂不散地、在某个时刻、霎时重新涌入脑海。

他醒来后的第一件事就是确定自己身在何处。

宿醉中的头脑像是一整船泡了水的棉花，一种让人下一秒就能呕出来的沉重。人稍稍动一下，就被迅疾的晕眩牵扯住一大片神经，酸楚难耐。他费力睁大双眼，看清是自己的被子裹着自己，长呼出一口气。但就在下一秒他便认识到另一个事实：他是全裸着的。

肖战感觉自己张大了嘴，应该是想要大叫，却没有发出声音 —— 嗓子肿痛，像被坚果的爪子狠挠过。他试图起身，发现先是大腿内侧肌肉酸到溃决 —— 然后是整个后背疼得不行 —— 最后，被迫唤醒的全身都在不同程度地作痛，但还是比不上他脑内的疼痛与心中愈来愈汹涌的恐惧。没准只是自己发酒疯就折腾成这幅模样、而王一博好心把他送回来了 —— 等下，衣服呢？如果他们 …… 什么都没发生，那衣服应该只会被自己脱掉、就放在身边而已 —— 他感觉自己的心跳重重地落了一拍，掉入一个无底深渊、杳无音讯。就在这时，他终于瞥到留在床头柜上的纸条，赶紧扯了过来：“昨晚你吐了一身，自作主张帮你洗了衣服，晾在阳台，望见谅 —— 王一博”。

他的第一反应是，这个字写得除了很有气势、真不怎么样 —— 可能因为是军人的缘故？很快他强撑着起身、随便从衣柜里拿了一件较大的 T 恤套上就冲向阳台，果然看到自己昨晚的白衬衫和棉裤在风中摇摆 —— 没想到王上校还有这么「温婉居家」的一面。他拿出给加岚写演讲稿的力气，使劲回想 —— 好像是有几个相关的画面，他睡昏过去前、迷迷瞪瞪看到的王一博纤瘦的脚腕、经过了卧室门口 —— 还有令人舒适的水龙头的回声 …… 确定无虞之后，他赶紧到厨房给自己拿了一大杯酸奶解酒。冰冰甜甜的味道让全身都好受了些许，心里却还是燥得不行 —— 可想而知他昨晚是何其的狼狈、甚至疯狂，才让王一博根本不得不亲自送他回家。他不知道他家的地址，想必还打了电话给加岚 —— 清醒自持这么久如他，一朝没守住、丢脸都丢到老同学兼大概率的未来总统那里去了！

可他真的几乎什么都不记得了 —— 他能想起的最后一个场景，那首「 Lovesong 」还在放着，大概是第五遍了 —— 不知是他还是王一博又点了几杯红红绿绿的奇怪的酒，他像掉进了糖果屋的小孩子一样一直在笑、一边很兴奋地大声说着些什么 —— 王一博本来只是撑着下巴，有些迷离地盯着他 —— 一片突然降至的沉默，他突然伸出修长的手指，在他们中间滞了一瞬、又收回、点了点自己下唇与面部之间的凹陷 —— 他低沉又温柔地对他说，“你有颗痣，这里。” —— 第二个片段又戛然而止了。虽说有几分诡异，但总的还是没什么问题。肖战这样回忆了一下，感觉自己又开始热血上涌，打算进卫生间冲个凉。

他右脚刚落到门口垫子上、就感觉自己踩到了什么又湿又滑的东西 —— 一种凝胶般微凉的液体从他脚趾的缝隙里间缓缓渗出、有几滴直接溅到了脚面上 —— 同时他很快闻到一阵细细的腥味。

他还来不及说服自己逃避这个事实，就已经下意识低头去看了 —— 他踩在了一个灌满了精液的避孕套上。

昨晚的记忆经过漫长的蛰伏，终于在这一瞬间爆发出来，争先恐后地占据他空白当机的大脑 ……

昨夜 23:05

“这才几点，就要走了？”谢允靠在酒吧门口，很无动于衷地看着王一博卖力撑起已经吐得有点神智不清的肖战。他皱了皱眉，点起一根烟想要摆脱令人不快的气味。

“「好学生」喝成这样，得送他回去。早知道不让他点那么多，没想到喝上头了也是这么胡来的一个人。”王一博似乎毫不嫌弃他的样子，还拿出自己的手帕替他擦去嘴边的污渍。

“那你们怎么回去？”

“骑摩托。今天刚好开了出来，他就住离这儿不到两公里的路，我给他这样一弄、酒也醒得差不多了，不会有事。”

“你知道他住哪儿？”

王一博看了看四周，压低声音回道，“我刚问了他朋友。我和他的身份都有点敏感，不放心坐出租车。”说罢再给他猛灌了一大口温水，将玻璃杯塞回冲谢允手中，冲他摆了摆手，就一把抱起自己，匆匆绕到店后面停车的地方去了。谢允深吸了一口烟，再和他意味不明的微笑一起呼出。

不知是因为公路太空旷，还是急着送他回去，王一博把摩托开得像磁悬浮地铁一样，几乎已经飞离路面。他凭着最后一丝不想吐到他身上的理智，只是用双手紧紧拉着他的衣角，扯到变形。摩托的轰鸣与阵阵晚风在耳边交替作响，忽然之间、他被风吹得一个哆嗦，双手直接握住了王一博汗迹干涩的腰。温暖的热度从手心传来，令他根本不舍得放开，甚至开始细微的贪恋的动作。他感觉到王一博先是肌肉一紧，继而又镇定地风驰电掣、赶往他家。

他死死咬住自己的下唇，继续拼命地阻止呕吐物和体内另一种难以抑制的冲击喷薄而出。

23:58

当王一博一下子把他从浴缸里拎起来摁到墙上、粗暴地扯下他的内裤的时候，他发觉自己竟兴奋得浑身发抖。他在一片失焦的视线中、看着彼此因酒精和情欲发着蟹壳红的皮肤，渐渐融合成一滩没有形状的肉。王一博的喘息一下子变得震耳欲聋，还有他兽般的性器也急不可耐地膨胀起来。肖战觉得自己已经要疯掉了，下腹迎上他手指的同时，抬手扭开淋浴头，冷水兜头浇遍了两具纠缠的肉体。冰与火的相接直接摧毁了他逃生的出口，他一只手直接抓住王一博的阴茎套弄起来，另一只手用力扳过他的后脑勺，要死要活地吻了上去。他从他的口腔里尝到了他刚刚喂给他的漱口水味道，清甜的菠萝味。王一博眼神一暗，抽出正在他乳头上游离的左手，更加大力地扣住他的后颈，似乎这样才能让这个荒唐又太过激烈的吻显得对彼此都公平。不一会儿舌头就开始有被磨钝了的酸胀感，涎水不停溢出嘴角、经过的一小块皮肤如同被刀尖划开般刺痛，刺得他们只能加倍残酷地去吻另一人。

00:14

他马上就要晕过去了，这句话他一刻不停地默念着。两个已经彻底烧起来的人，连身体都未擦干，直接双双倒在他卧室的床上。王一博撕开不知从哪掏出来的避孕套，短短的脆声响起。他支起上半身，盯着王一博一边套上小雨伞、一边垂眸望着他，十分动情地用足尖去蹭他的囊袋，肖战听见自己的鼻腔发出细细的嘤咛，像穿针时被唾液黏在一块的线。王一博也一早就被他逼疯了，草草确认了刚刚扩张做得还算够，将他双腿挂在自己腰间，只一挺动便深深贯入他的体内。他还没来得及堵住肖战红肿的嘴，就听见他彻底发了情地尖叫出来，还在他背上抓了一道。

王一博强忍着想一泻千里的欲望 —— 自己很久没有跟人上床，身下人的甬道又紧致得不像话，感觉稍有不慎就会被他的软肉夹丢出来。他眯了眯眼，拧着他充血的乳首，低下头恶狠狠地低语道，“肖先生叫那么大声，是想让别人都知道你在做爱吗？”

肖战明显还没清醒过来，连话都答不了，只会瞪大水汽充盈的双眸瞧着他，一副放浪又无辜至极的模样，口里还停不住一阵阵脆薄的呻吟。王一博爽得暗骂一声，将他整个人捞起来贴着自己。肖战还来不及反应，随着王一博的阴茎在体内极深地顶了一段弧度、直接给操射出来，久未排出的精液一直溅到了两人的脖颈。突如其来的高潮的余韵以及被王一博生生操到射精的事实让他又羞耻又舒爽。他刚伸出手想抹掉他锁骨处的一大颗白浊，就被他一个巴掌打在臀肉上。痛感又恢复了他对他性器的敏感与尚未燃尽的欲求，他食髓知味地收缩着肉壁、很积极地摆动起来。一个接一个稍有重量的巴掌落下，激得他一声比一声媚，仿佛得把王一博的精都抠出来才能堵他的嘴。

就这样被一刻不停又相当凶猛地抽插了好一会儿，他开始不自觉地唤他的名字，带着七零八碎的呜咽，“王一博，王一博 …… ”他不停抚摸着他紧致汗湿的肌肉和好看的下颌骨，满脑子都是他穿着军装和那件亚麻衬衫向走来的场景 —— 原来动情是这么荒诞的事情 —— 他用最眷恋的姿势与力度、体味他正在与自己疯狂交媾的事实。王一博掀起眼帘，看着肖战的生理泪水转瞬溶于他桃花似的面庞，微不可察的惊喜之余轻轻啄上一颊，然后蓦地拔出已涨到可怖的阴茎，将他转成跪趴的姿势，再不留余力地插入。他伸手开始撸动肖战的那根，对方明显已把嗓子喊破了，只剩下喉底鹂鸟般的轻啼，在他听来是最后一剂销魂蚀骨的猛药。

他故意沙哑了嗓音，凑近他熟透的耳根，若有若无地衔住，“你叫得好浪，我现在就射出来给你，你喜不喜欢？”肖战还是那副已经给他操痴了的样子，只一味呜咽着他的姓名。他虽醉得厉害，却还是太羞，说不出他好硬、想跟他一起射、全都射里面这样的骚话，憋得心跳快要震穿胸膛。

在王一博最后几下近乎暴虐的插入后、他跟他同时喷泻出来。即使隔着套子，他在他后穴中溢出的热量也烫得他再次失声淫叫。几分钟后，他还是没松开紧便着他的腰的双腿，反复研磨着剩余的爱液与激情，试图让它们深深浸入体内、结成一层氤氲的膜。

王一博喘着粗气、不停轻吻他的额头、他的眼角、他的鼻尖、他吃痛的嘴唇，一下又一下 —— 肖战感觉自己要在这些吻里化成灰烬了。等他慢慢退出去后，他一下子就散成一堆塌了的积木，再也动弹不得。王一博似乎把他抱进浴室里清洗了一轮，才再放他回床上。

他实在是被折腾得够呛，睡眼朦胧中看到的最后一样东西，就是王一博光着脚，提着他不断滴水的衬衫和裤子，摇摇晃晃地走向阳台 ……

十二个小时后，肖战立在镜前，瞪着自己身上或浅或深的暧昧的痕迹。他觉得除了自己根本就没有现在这么毫无头绪、更不知道如何应对的时候 —— 此时此刻，他身上所有的疼痛、他哑掉的嗓子、以及还在下腹持续着的酸软与下坠感，都是因为他昨晚跟王一博、一个他四天前才见过的、整个索勒共和国最优秀的上校、大开大合地操了一回，他甚至还再清楚不过地想起了自己是怎么在他身下发出那样的呻吟，怎样全身心地渴求他、迎合他 —— 他真的疯了。

私人线路的座机再一次响起，他马上冲了过去 —— 他知道是他，他不敢、也不想不接。

“王上校 …… ？”肖战听见自己的声音抖得不成样子。他希望王一博能表现得像个没事人一样，这样双方都不会太过尴尬。

“王上校？错了，肖先生应该叫我王一博。”

他眼前又浮现他沉沦在他身上时、那被情欲裹挟却又意气风发、还带着三分得逞的笑容，仿佛近在咫尺之间。

TBC


End file.
